1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to a method, system and program product for associating event categorization and routing with security authorization roles. Specifically, the present invention alleviates the need for separate processing to route events and to determine authorization rights for interacting with the event.
2. Related Art
As computer infrastructures have become more advanced, increased functionality has been provided. One function common within many infrastructures is the capability to generate alerts or events as changes to the resources within the infrastructures occur. For example, if a client or application within the infrastructure fails, an information technology (IT) event detailing the failure can be generated and transmitted to the server. Once received, the server handles the categorization and routing of the event to appropriate destinations (e.g., users or groups of users).
Current event management solutions separate the concepts of categorizing and routing events from the security of the events. Specifically, it is normally left up to secondary processing to determine whether a client application has the correct credentials to interact (e.g., read and/or write) with an event (or group of events). That is, the security authorization process is not performed at the time the event is received/retrieved or routed to the client. Accordingly, after an event is received and categorized, it is routed to the client where security permissions are determined and enforced. This not only increases the amount of processing that must be performed at the client side, but it could also lead to unnecessary routing of events to clients that are not authorized to interact therewith.
To this extent, no existing solution allows security authorization to be performed on the server side as categorization is occurring. That is, no existing solution allows security permission determination to occur prior to the routing of an event to its destination. In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for a method, system and program product for associating event categorization and routing with security authorization roles. Specifically, a need exists for a system whereby association of security authorization roles occurs on the server side. A further need exists for the association of security authorization roles to occur prior to the routing of events to the appropriate destinations.